Broken Rules  A Lavi Oneshot!
by allyjj
Summary: Since Lavi became a bookmen in training, he was told he didn't need what wasn't necessary, that includes friends, and girlfriends, but what happens when he falls in love? LavixOC


**Authors Note: **You really don't need to rad this, but it would be appreciated! You should all know that this isn't the first oneshot I've written, but it will still suck...or be good, it's your opinion I guess! I actually made this for one of my bestfriends (Yes, you can infact have more than one!) Montana! I have to thank her for letting meuse her OC Kaon, (Because I can't get off my lazy but and create my own!) Also I apologise if Lavi seems a little OOC or if he doesn't well thats even better! You can reveiw if you would like! Give me advice or something since not many people like to tell me what I do wrong or right. -.-" SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES, I kinda rushed this one... :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D-Gray Man or any of it's characters, Kaon is my friends character and hers alone used with her permission. :)

**Kaon's POV~**

I sighed as I made my way down the endless stairs of the order. Six am was to early for a person like me. I was a night owl compared to some of the people here, the poor scientists for example, they never slept from what I understood. Poor Bastards. I laughed at my thoughts and continued walking staring down to the floor watching as my feet moved back and forth in a ryhtmical pattern back and forth, back and forth. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I never saw it coming when I hit something hard and firm, I looked up from my current position on the ground and saw Kanda glaring down at me, "Watch it twerp." I glared back at him "Im not a twerp and maybe you should be the one to watch where your girly ass is going next time." I saw him narrow his eyes before he walked away from me, leaving me on the ground, "Still not getting along with Yuu huh Kaon?" I jumped slightly as I snapped my head to the side giving myself whiplash, only to see Lavi leaning against one of the pillars by the railing, "Oh shut it and help me up!" I muttered as he held out his hand for me to take, when I grabbed it he pulled me from the floor like I weighed nothing and started walking dragging me behind him, "Lavi, I have a mission, I have to go I can't spend my time with you!" he mocked a pained expression "Awe, but I was so hoping you would eat breakfast with me!" I shook my head and tugged my hand away a light blush decorating my face when I realised the whole time he held my hand in his "Sorry Lavi, maybe when I get back!" he smiled and nodded and I turned to run the other direction.

**~One Week Later~**

I walked through the gates of the order tired and irritated as I made my way down to Komui's office to report my missions success and then hopefully he would let me shower and then never go back to that damnd country again. I sighed as I rounded the corner his office door in my sight, I sighed with releif, but that was all washed away when something jumped on my back making me fall forward, as I stumbled a flash of red hair caught my eye "LAVI BAKA! Watch it!" he pouted "Awe, it's been a full week since I've seen you and you promised me breakfast!" I sighed remembering the conversation clearly, I was now clearly regretting I had said that I would go with him right after I returned, "After Lavi, I have to see Komui and then shower." He shrugged "Fine, but just letting you know you don't smell as bad as usual!" my face fell "Jee Lavi, thanks for the compliment!" I said with a fake enthusiasm. He smiled "Your welcome! Now go see Komui!" he said as he lightly shoved my back over and over shuffling me to Komui's office door. When I reached for the handle Lavi quickly intercepted it flinging the door open and shoving me into the room, I saw Komui's expression before I fell face first into the hard floor. I slowly got up a little disoriented as I saw Lavi stand above me "Jeez Kaon, clumsy today?" I glared "YOU ASSHOLE YOU PUSHED ME!" He shrugged "Push, tripped same difference..." I got up looking to Komui "It was a success the innocence is already on its way to Hevlaska" He nodded and I ran from there as fast as I could to avoid Lavi so I could atleast take a shower.

**Lavi's POV~**

I stared blankly at the spot where Kaon was currently standing at, she had moved so quickly I couldn't even register she had left the spot yet. I mentally laughed at myself as I finally realised and turned around walking from the room, heading to Kaon's. I had yet to tell her, but I seem to have gone against every rule Bookmen taught me and fell in love, and I fell in love with her yet. I smiled to myself as I tried to think of ways to tell her _and _bookmen.

As I made it up t her door I saw it opened slightly, being the curious person I am, I opened the door peeking in not seeing Kaon anywhere, then I saw steam coming from under her bathroom door, she was in the shower. Like I said I was a curious person so I sat on her bed and waited for her return.

**Kaon's POV~**

I sighed happily in releif as I stepped out of the shower tying a towel around me as I went out into my room to grab clothes when I saw Lavi sitting on my bed lying down staring at me like he hadn't seen me in years, "LAVI YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" I saw him smile as he got up walking over to me, I blushed a deeper shade of red each and every step he took getting closer to me his smirk growing wider and wider until he was staring down into my eyes are bodies centimeters away, my towel was the only thing keeping me decent and his smirk wasn't making me feel to confident about wat might happen. He leaned down closer to my face still smirking, I closed my eyes preparing for the worst from this closet pervert, but my eyes snapped open when I felt his lips ever so lightly on mine, when he pulled back I saw his smirk was a genuine smile "Kaon, I love you." I looked down to the floor and he moved back feeling rejected about to walk away when suddenly my wrist shot out to grab his arm, when he looked back surprise written on his face and without thinking I flung my self into him hugging him tightly around his waist, "Lavi, if only you knew how long I've waited for you to say that..." I buried my face into his chest when I suddenly felt his thumb under my chin tilting my head up to stare into his eyes, when suddenly he leaned in and kissed me again, feeling more confident I kissed back. When the need for air became evident, only then did he pull back leaving me struggling for breath, "Good, cause I love you Kaon." I smiled and hugged him again, "I love you to Lavi." I smiled as I buried my head into his chest, boy bookmens gonna be pissed off when he finds out about this...


End file.
